


Cubs?

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles gets along with the pack, better than most were-cats would.</p><p>And he was healthy.</p><p>Well, as far as healthy someone can get by throwing up their guts every morning and sweating constantly."</p><p>Or the one Stiles finds out what happens when condoms are not used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubs?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast. 
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative. 
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else.  
> ©
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

Stiles moved in with Derek shortly after he graduated high school.  
Stiles liked to think he was lucky. He has been with Derek for three years now, and mated for half of that. Derek and himself decided at least wait a year to actually become official mates because at the time Stiles was freshly eighteen and Derek didn't want to hold him down.

Stiles gets along with the pack, better than most were-cats would.

And he was healthy.

Well, as far as healthy someone can get by throwing up their guts every morning and sweating constantly. Stiles blamed it on something he ate the first time it happened, even though it was next to impossible to get food poisoning, he was optimistic. Then he got worried when it happened back to back for a week and half straight, and not to mention feeling anxious whenever someone got too close to him.

It wasn't until he was home alone, and another week's worth of throwing up added on, is when he found out the real reason.

Despite Derek's protest, he was alone. Derek had to work, and most the pack either had college or a job. Stiles practically had to shove the alpha out the door to go to work with his worrying. Stiles had to promise him if his condition got any worse, he would be the first to know. What Stiles didn't know if he would be able to tell him in time.

It’s early morning, the sun shining through the curtains of his and Derek's room when the doorbell rung. Derek just went to work an hour beforehand, and by the smell, it was no one from his pack. Reluctantly Stiles dragged his aching body out of the comfortable bed, and down the center staircase that lead straight to the front door. Stiles was tempted to slam the door in the person's face when he saw them wearing a white lab coat, but the discomfort in his body told him otherwise.

"Derek called in a doctor, I'm guessing?" Stiles asked when he closed the door after the African American stepped inside the house and leaned against it.

He didn't have time to catch himself when a wave of dizziness hit, black spots appeared in his vision, and he felt himself starting to fall.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at..." Stiles heard the doctor distinctly say before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

The only thing that calmed him when he woke up to pitch blackness was he could smell his alpha close. He tried to take, but it came out as growls. He figures he shifted. What made him panic the most is he couldn't open his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, Kitten. Don't strain yourself. You're going to be fine. Just rest and come back to me." Stiles desperately wanted to open his eyes when he heard his mate's calming voice, and a warm hand stroke down his back. But he did what was asked, and fell back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The second time he woke up, he still couldn't see anything but he could smell his alpha and the pack in the room. And one other unfamiliar person.

Stiles felt himself hiss when an unknown person pressed a hand on his furred stomach making them snatch it away.

  
"Son, the whole pack is here, and your mate. We are not going to let these people hurt you, but you gotta let them help." Stiles heard his father tell him, before he calmed down and slipped back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

The third, and last time he woke up, his eyes blinded for a moment from the light coming, and rapidly blinking them to get used to it. The first thing he was aware of is his mate sitting in one of the nearby chairs, hunched over so his upper body was laying on the bed with the leopard. Stiles hated to wake his mate when he had bags and dark circles under his eyes, but he wanted to know what was wrong with him. He didn't know how long he has been here, but at least he didn't feel like he was going to blow chunks and his body no longer ache.

Since he was still in his leopard form, and couldn't speak, he pawed at Derek's head, mewling. Derek groaned and swatted his paw away. Stiles could see the quick recognition on his mate's face, snapping his head up, before whimpering, and buried his face in the younger man's neck. Since Stiles couldn't do much to stop the alpha from crying, he just laid there and purr as reassurance.

"You are awake, I knew you would be okay. You had to be okay." His mate croaked against his neck, tearing wetting his printed coat. Stiles pawed his arm, hoping Derek would get what he was getting at. He would shift back to human, but it felt unsafe. It made him queasy and uneasy for some odd reason thinking about it. Luckily Derek got what he was signalling for and sat back in the plastic chair from earlier, but kept his grip on his hand the paw that didn't have an I.V stuck in it. He is laying on his left side, all fours facing Derek and the door. Stiles winced at the sight of it, but tried not to think about it.

"The doctor said if you feel the need to not change back, then don't try, it's for your own safety." Derek voiced. "Gosh Stiles, you scared me. I thought I was losing you when the you wouldn't wake up for the past week. I can't lose you." In the middle of his speech, his mate pushed the red call button for the nurse to come.

A few moments later Scott's mom, Melissa McCall walks in, dressed in purple scrubs. "Oh Stiles! Your up! Having us all worried, shame on you." She said lighthearted. "Now, I've been given in instructions to tell you why you're in here. We had to tell Derek, who tried to kill us all when we wouldn't tell him." Derek blushed, but suddenly got happy about something.

"Congrats Stiles, you're pregnant!" Mama McCall squealed.

' _Wait, what? Pregnant_!' He felt his eyes widen, wondering of all this was a joke, but with Derek and Melissa delighted impression, he knew the real truth.

 _'Okay, I'm pregnant. I can deal with that.'_ Stiles thought to himself, curling himself into a ball. He suddenly felt protective and need to protect his cub. Stiles thought he saw pride flash in Derek eyes. He and Derek stopped using condoms after they mated and stated 'if it happens, it happens'.

' _But that still doesn't explain why I passed out.'_ He mewled in question, hoping to get the point across.

"Since this is your first litter, you didn't know what to expect, but your body and instincts took over to the moment you fell." Mama McCall spoke, taking it as a sign that the younger man was taking the news well. "The reason you kept throwing up is because you weren't eating enough red meat to provide for your litter. You have been anxious, from what Derek told me, it was a way of your leopard telling you to nest. Plus study shows were-cats only stay pregnant for 20 weeks, half of what humans would, equally a roundup of 5 months. You're almost done with your second month. Also, whenever you feel like it, you can shift back." She finished.

'I _'m pregnant_.' Stiles felt like crying of happy tears. He looked back at Derek, who was still handing his paw, and purred. Then a thought came to him. ' _She keeps saying litter. Is there more than one?'_

Stiles took Melissa advice, and shifted back, with Derek instantly covering my parts with the sheet. The alpha left his stomach uncovered, placing a hand on the noticeable curve, and smiled. Stiles couldn't help but grin back at the happiness on Derek's face. Stiles noticed his stomach was getting pudgy, yet it didn't make sense because he couldn't keep anything down. Now he knows why.

"Litter, does that mean more than one?" Stiles asks, his voice cracking from lack of water, to which Derek gave him a cup. Stiles sighed in relief when the cold liquid got the mucus out of his throat.

"Twins." Melissa announced. "I'm going to give you two some time alone while I go get the doctor." She left beaming.

Stiles looked down at his stomach, which still has his mate's hand on it, and interlocked their fingers together. "Two babies." Stiles shyly said, and let himself shed a few happy tears.

"I know. You don't know how happy and ecstatic this makes me." Derek replied, his eyes also watery, then looked up. "You're happy, right? I can't tell, your emotions all over the place."

Stiles smiled at him. "Yeah, Sourwolf. I'm over the moon happy actually."

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew that the pack would be worried over him because he just got out the hospital, but it's been two weeks. Two weeks of not making his own meals. Two weeks of never being alone and constantly someone looking over his shoulder. Two weeks of house arrest because the pack was paranoid. Two weeks of nesting to get his leopard at bay. And two weeks without sex. Sex. Something him and Derek used to have everyday, sometimes twice. In the past two weeks the farthest they got was Derek touches through clothes, and he gives Derek a messy hand job.

It's horrific. If Stiles had to jerk off one more time by himself in the steamy bathroom, Derek is losing his balls.

"Okay! That's it! I'm sick and tired of you guys treating me like I'm a child. I'm pregnant, not invalid." Stiles shouted and getting up when Derek tried to feed him. It was the weekend so the rest of the pack was lousy around the loft. His mate went to grab his arm, but he slaps it away and rushed to the door, snatching his keys on the way, and went out the door. "And don't come after me either. I want to be alone."

 

* * *

 

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself before entering the mall. He didn't plan on going shopping, but anytime like a present to blow off some steam. The first store he went to was for pregnant people and it had maternity clothes. Considering his clothes are getting tighter by the day, he needs some. The twins made him look he was at the end of his pregnancy instead steady in the middle of it.

Stiles wasn't mad at his pack because he knew he would be the same way, if one of the pack member was pregnant. In this case he was the alpha's mate, and it made it difficult to understand what that meant to the other pack members. Secondly, since he was were-cat and not a wolf, his instincts are different.

Stiles looked at many diverse shirts and pants wondering the real reason why Derek didn't want to have sex with him. The Alpha said it was because he doesn't want to hurt the babies, but Melissa told them they would be fine and that his sex drive would increase. Stiles wonders if Derek even finds him attractive anymore. He knew he gained weight, but he had to for his babies. Derek barely touches him anymore, and Stiles ponders if that's the reason.

Stiles shook his head at his dreadful thoughts and continued to look around. "Oh! How far along are you?" He jumped when he heard a voice from his left. He turned and saw a young pregnant woman, smiling at him. She is mixed skin, long curly black hair down to her waist. She was human, and standing beside who Stiles assume is her husband, he was a werewolf. The wolf was Caucasian, tall, lean, and his glare was more like puppy work. ' _Lone-wolf_.' Stiles told himself.

They seemed younger than him, and that's saying something since he was barely twenty-one. "Um, halfway through my third month."

"You don't smell human." The man stated, eyeing him.

"Because I'm not." Stiles hissed back at him. Stiles didn't have to defend himself. He is a part of the Hale pack.

"Oh, Colton stop, I'm trying to have a nice conversion with the young man, and I won't let you ruin it." The lady glared at him, and turned back at him with a smile. "I'm sorry about him. Oh! I didn't tell you our names. My mate, Colton, gets hostile around other supernatural people. And I'm Lexie!"

"I'm Stiles." Stiles noted.

"If you're not human, then what are you? I would be able to tell if you were a wolf." Colton questioned, Lexie glared at him again, and he flinched.

Stiles held in his laugh that was threatening to spill out. "I'm a were-leopard. We don't carry as long as human, hence why I'm so big. That, and I'm having twins." Stiles told them.

Lexie squealed in delight. "First off, lucky, I've been carrying my little boy for almost eight months now, and I will be glad when he is here." She said, a sparkle in her eye as she rubbed her rounded belly, and Colton looking down at her with joy. "Second of all, Twins! You and your mate must be excited."

"Yeah, we are. Only two and half months to go." Stiles voiced distantly, rubbing his own bump, and thinking of his mate. Who was at home, no doubt half out his mind right now with worry.

"Can I ask something with both of you without being offended?" Stiles asked, then continued when he saw both of them nod 'yes'. "I was going to ask how old you guys are?"

"I'm eighteen, and Lexie is seventeen. We know we are too young for a baby, but we wouldn't change it for the world." Colton stated, and Stiles heart went out to the two.

"Tell me truthfully, Colton, do you have a pack?" Stiles question, already forming a plan in his head.

"No, my old pack didn't approve of Lexie since she’s mixed and human, so I left. They were going to kick me out anyways when they found out she was pregnant." Colton answered him, looking dejected. Lexie looked down, but Stiles could tell she was trying not to cry. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. She probably thought it was her fault, when it reality it was life’s, and some people who are still stuck in the past. Colton rubbed her back, and said. "We just moved into an apartment a few miles out, and survive by my week-to-week check. I didn't know this was another pack's territory, or we would have somewhere else."

It would take some convincing for Derek to meet the two, and then let them join the pack. But Stiles is up to the challenge. "How would you feel about meeting my alpha?"

The two looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes, then looked back at Stiles with wariness. Stiles understood, they just met, and really don't trust each other. "You don't have to. He's stoic, and can be an ass, but really he’s just a puppy. If you don't want to, I'll just tell him you're going to be staying on the land for a while, and he'll back off. I just thought if you wanted, you could be part of a pack again."

"I think we would like that. Even though I'm human, I know Colton misses pack life." Lexie answered him instead of Colton. Her mate nodded, agreeing with her.

Stiles nodded once, and pulled off his phone. "Let's exchange numbers so when I make a meeting when my Alpha, I'll know how to contact you." They did so, talked some more, and then went their ways.

Stiles paid for his clothes that he picked out, and then went to the next store.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles got home, it was dark outside, and in the house, it was silent exempt a single heartbeat of his alpha. Stiles left his bags by the door, walked up the stairs, and into his room. Derek was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs crisscrossed, and his head in his arms. Stiles walked until his knees almost hit the edge of the bed.

"Sourwolf?" The alpha snapped his head up, seeming to be surprised that his mate is standing in front of him. "Kitten?"

"Yeah, Sourwolf, it's Kitten." Stiles told him, crawling into his lap, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"You came back?" Derek remarked, his voice cracking, and his eyes glazed.

"Always." Stiles promised. His stomach turned at the sight of Derek so scared and vulnerable. "Hey, tell me what's going on up in that big beautiful brain of yours." Stiles felt slightly better when his mate smiled faintly at the choice of words.

"I didn't mean to make you mad earlier. I thought I was doing the right thing. Don't be mad at the Pack, they were just following my lead doing what I did." Derek voiced, never looking at his eyes, but instead down at their laps. "I can't lose anyone else."

Stiles put his index finger up under Derek's chin to give him the signal he wanted, and looked straight in his hazel eyes. "You know I can never be mad at you. Irritable? Yes. I can still do things even though I'm pregnant."

Derek faced showed uncertainty, but Stiles went in for a moist kiss. Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's hair, the pressure on his lip increasing by the second. Simultaneously, they moaned when Stiles grounded his cotton covered hips down on Derek's jeans ones. Derek broke the kiss and slowly made his way down the younger man's neck, marking as he went.

"Fuck me, you have to fuck me. Please it's been too long." Stiles demanded, grinding his hips in rhythm, both of their hard members brushing against each other. "Please, I'll keep my shirt on if you want. I know I've gotten big. But I need you, Alpha."

Derek went rigid from his speech, and stopped sucking on his neck. "When did I ever say I don't love your body? Because if I did, I've must have been poisoned or out of my mind. I love your stomach, especially now that it's a temporary home for my cubs. Oh Kitten, don't ever doubt that I don't love every single inch of your body."

 _'Stupid hormones!_ ' Stiles thought when tears shed from his eyes. "Then why haven't we had sex?" If his body wasn't the problem, then what was?

Derek looked shy all of sudden. "I didn't want to hurt you. My wolf, uh, likes your new body, and tends to get overly excited." He noted, scratching the back of his neck.

Stiles stared at him, dumbstruck. "So you're basically telling me that you were horny for me this whole time, but didn't jump me." Derek glared at the choice of words, but Stiles just smiled innocently, and leaned in to nip at the alpha's bottom lip, whispering. "Jump me." Stiles giggled when he felt his mate growl and before he knew it his back sunk into the mattress, his legs hugging Derek's hips and he now ripped his shirt was across the room.

"Hey! I liked that shirt." Derek growls lowly in response and licked his way down Stiles sternum. Stiles giggled again when his mate kissed all around his bump. Derek used hand one to take off Stiles pants and underwear, and the other to caress his belly. Stiles groaned, throwing his head back when Derek mouth went straight to his cock, and his hands gripped his ass. Derek licked, sucked, and blew hot air on him and when he felt he was going explode, the alpha stopped.

"No! I'm so close." Stiles hissed when Derek slapped his hand away from his painful erection, but ignored him otherwise. Instead Derek lubed up his fingers and started to prep him, one finger, then two, up until he had four. It was quick, and messy, but that's what they need right now.

Stiles moaned in pleasure when Derek finally entered him. "C'mon, fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it." Stiles begged when Derek didn't move from where he was fully seated inside him. "Fuck me like an alpha." He cried out when Derek thrust out, and back in with no mercy, his eyes shining red. It only made Stiles harder if that was possible. He loved Derek's wolf.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Stiles chanted, blinding with pleasure, and his face buried in the older man's neck. His dick is caught between their bodies, pre-cum smearing on both his and Derek’s stomachs. He’s not paying attention to the friction there though, but instead he pays attention to the way Derek is pounding into his prostate, the drag of his cock inside him, how fucking open he feels and how brightly all of his nerve endings are burning. Stiles feels full, yet not full enough. He wants more, he needs more.

"Knot me, alpha." Stiles commanded. It was something they didn't do often. He needed that feeling again. His mate makes a noise like he been punched in the gut, his claws coming out. The pounding increases, not even slowing down when he can feel Derek's knot catch his rim at each thrust. Derek slams into him one last time and stays there, shuddering through an orgasm so intense that his eyes are closed tight and his claws are digging almost painfully into Stiles’ skin. Stiles shakes with him, feeling the way the wolf’s cock pulses, the stretch of the knot and the way his body tries to accommodate its massive size. It's comfortable, familiar, and making Stiles spill between them with a hoarse cry.

The knot fully expanded inside him, and the older man's is leering over him, gasping in pleasure, and his arms are shaking from where he was holding himself up. Stiles motions to him that he wants them to flip, and his mate has a look of relief on his face. Derek was careful to turn them over, not only because of the knot, but for the bundles of joy inside of his belly. "Feel good?" Stiles purred, he felt warm, and full with Derek filling him up. Derek purred back in response. Stiles chucked, he knew from experience that his mate could get cum drunk from time to time.

They laid there for about a half an hour until Derek was soft enough for Stiles to pull off. He whined when some of his mate cum started to spill out, but Derek fixes that by flipping them over again and lapping up his own cum. It almost made Stiles hard again, but it was a more intimate moment than sexual. "My Kitten." Derek voice, caging Stiles in his arms when he finished.

"Yes, your Kitten, and you're my wolf." Stiles reassured him, his back against Derek's chest, and each had a firm hold protectively over Stiles bump.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
